


.

by kangjinnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Day6 Ensemble, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family, idk anymore, mentioned ab6ix ensemble, mentioned izone ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: kang minhee is the seeker for ravenclaw house, and lee eunsang is the seeker for slytherin house. they both know that they're rivals, but both can't help but wonder why they haven't noticed the beauty of the other before. what happens when they end up becoming soulmates?..........(i just really suck at summaries and don't really know how to describe this)





	1. profiles

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally made the mistake of making the 6th years 00-01 liners, pleas forgive me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some other characters in the story that weren't included in the tags because i was too lazy to add them in, like mark, hyunjin, hyewon, etc.

**Profiles:**

**x1**

•han seungwoo

-full name: han seungwoo

-birthdate: 1994.12.24

-status: graduated

-occupation: professor at hogwarts

-house: gryffindor

•seungyoun

-full name: cho seungyoun

-birthdate: 1996.08.05

-status: graduated

-occupation: professor at hogwarts

-house: ravenclaw

•wooseok

-full name: kim wooseok

-birthdate: 1996.10.27

-status: graduated

-occupation: professor at hogwarts

-house: slytherin

•yohan

-full name: kim yohan

-birthdate: 1999.09.22

-status: 7th year

-occupation: chaser, captain of quidditch team

-house: hufflepuff

•hangyul

-full name: lee hangyul

-birthdate: 1999.12.07

-status: 7th year

-occupation: chaser

-house: gryffindor

•junho

-full name: cha junho

-birthdate: 2002.07.09

-status: 5th year

-occupation: keeper

-house: ravenclaw

•dongpyo

-full name: son dongpyo

-birthdate: 2002.09.09

-status: 5th year

-occupation: chaser

-house: slytherin

•minhee

-full name: kang minhee

-birthdate: 2002.09.17

-status: 5th year

-occupation: seeker

-house: ravenclaw

•eunsang

-full name: lee eunsang

-birthdate: 2002.10.26

-status: 5th year

-occupation: seeker

-house: slytherin

•hyeongjun

-full name: song hyeongjun

-birthdate: 2002.11.30

-status: 5th year

-occupation: keeper

-house: hufflepuff

•dohyon

-full name: nam dohyon

-birthdate: 2004.11.10

-status: 3rd year

-occupation: nothing, currently (and there probably won't be any position in quidditch team)

-house: ravenclaw

**others**

•sungjun (woollim)

-full name: lee sungjun

-birthdate: 2002.06.15

-status: 5th year

-occupation: beater

-house: ravenclaw

•jungmo

-full name: koo jungmo

-birthdate: 2000.02.05

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: hufflepuff

•moonhyun

-full name: moon hyunbin

-birthdate: 2000.02.26

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: ravenclaw

•wonjin

-full name: ham wonjinm

-birthdate: 2001.03.22

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: slytherin

•hyeop

-full name: lee hyeop

-birthdate: 1999.09.13

-status: 7th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: hufflepuff

•yunseong

-full name: hwang yunseong

-birthdate: 2000.10.30

-status: 6th year

-occupation: chaser

-house: slytherin

•changuk

-full name: joo changuk

-birthdate: 2001.07.25

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: hufflepuff

•dongyun

-full name: kim dongyun

-birthdate: 2002.02.18

-status: 5th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: gryffindor

•kim minseo

-full name: kim minseo

-birthdate: 2002.05.13

-status: 5th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: gryffindor

•sihun

-full name: kim sihun

-birthdate: 1999.10.13

-status: 7th year

-occupation: chaser, captain of quidditch team

-house: gryffindor

•seongjun

-full name: hong seongjun

-birthdate: 1999.03.14

-status: 7th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: hufflepuff

•junghwan

-full name: yun junghwan

-birthdate: 2001.02.19

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: ravenclaw

•seokhwa

-full name: kang seokhwa

-birthdate: 2000.12.01

-status: 6th year

-occupation: nothing

-house: slytherin

**extra info**

  * they all have respective groups like 99z, starshipz, woollimz, and brandewz
  * sungjun, seungwoo, minhee, yunseong, wooseok, and eunsang all have siblings that go to hogwarts
  * students usually hang out with family members in hogwarts or people from same company (same train car or come from same town

•students on quidditch team:

-gryffindor

~captain: kim sihun, 7th year

~chasers: kim sihun, 7th year; lee hangyul, 7th year; choi yeonjun, 7th year

~beaters: han jisung, 6th year; kim chaewon, 6th year

~keeper: lee felix, 6th year

~seeker: shin ryujin, 6th year

-slytherin

~captain: choi yena, 7th year

~chasers: hwang yunseong, 6th year; son dongpyo, 5th year; choi yena, 7th year

~beaters: hwang hyunjin, 6th year; hwang yeji, 6th year

~keeper: liu yangyang, 6th year

~seeker: lee eunsang, 5th year

-ravenclaw

~captain: lee mark, 7th year

~chasers: lee mark, 7th year; honda hitomi, 6th year; zhong chenle, 6th year

~beaters: lee sungjun, 5th year; yabuki nako, 6th year

~keeper: cha junho, 5th year

~seeker: kang minhee, 5th year

-hufflepuff

~captain: kim yohan, 7th year

~chasers: kim yohan, 7th year; kang hyewon, 7th year; lee donghyuck, 6th year

~beaters: jo yuri, 6th year; sohn eric, 6th year

~keeper: song hyeongjun, 5th year

~seeker: lee chaeryeong 6th year

  * hogwarts is basically just k-pop industry school, so a bunch of artists exist in this universe
  * the inter-house quidditch cup happened kind of early this year so students could focus on their studies a little more, happened before winter break.
  * seungwoo is head of gryffindor house, seungyoun is head of ravenclaw house, wooseok is head of slytherin house
  * seungwoo is defense against dark arts teacher, seungyoun is charms teachers, wooseok is potions teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think there's an official sungjun (woollim) tag, so i didn't tag him. i also made the quidditch cup early because plot detalis.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its only like  
october or november and the final for the quidditch cup is already happening.
> 
> siblings (present in chapter):
> 
> minhee-  
•kang yeosang, 7th year, hufflepuff  
•kang hyewon, 7th year, hufflepuff  
•na jaemin, 6th year, slytherin  
•kang seokhwa, 6th year, slytherin  
•kang taehyun, 5th year, gryffindor
> 
> eunsang-  
•lee daehwi, 6th year, ravenclaw  
•lee chaeyeon, 6th year, slytherin  
•lee chaeryeong, 6th year, hufflepuff  
•lee felix, 6th year, gryffindor  
•lee mark, 7th year, ravenclaw
> 
> yunseong-  
•hwang hyunjin, 6th year, slytherin  
•hwang yeji, 6th year, slytherin
> 
> also, i'm kind of using korean romanization because it feels kind of weird not using the names and stuff.

kang minhee sat at the ravenclaw table, consumed by the book he was reading. when he wasn't noticing, one of the 7th years came over to him and sat in front of him. since he wasn't paying attention, he just assumed junho came over to sit with him. "junho-yah, i thought you said that you were gonna get a few more hours of practice in before the match," he said, without looking up from his book.

"i-i'm not junho though?" said the person sitting in front of him.

minhee looked up and saw mark lee, the captain of ravenclaw's quidditch team, sitting across from him and smiling at the younger. "a-ah, sorry mark hyung, i didn't notice you we-" started minhee before he got cut off.

"that's fine, minhee. this book is really interesting, so i don't blame you for being spaced out. i came over to you because i wanted to give you tips on how to beat eunsang," said mark as he leaned forward and rested his head on his two hands.

"you mean the slytherin seeker?"

"yes."

as mark was telling him tactics on how to beat the slytherin seeker, minhee wondered out loud, "how do you know so much about him?"

"because he's my brother." answered mark.

minhee suddenly added, "oh no, my brothers are also in slytherin."

"why is that a bad thi-"

"that eunsang guy could use my brothers to ask how to beat me!"

as minhee said that, he started panicking and his breathing started to get faster. seeing the younger in this state made mark worried, so he took minhee's hands in his own and started rubbing his palms. when the 7th year did this, it made the 5th year feel calm again, and he slowed down his breathing. minhee was kind of known in the ravenclaw house for having random panic attacks because he would be worried about something. "let's just go to the field to practice more, okay?" suggested mark as he held out his hand for minhee to take it.

"wait, can we go back to the dorms first? i left my broom there," said minhee as he took mark's hand.

mark smiled at the younger and nodded, and the two started to make their way to the ravenclaw dorms.

lee eunsang was just eating his breakfast when he saw his brother, mark lee, talking to someone. jaemin wanted to talk to eunsang but noticed that he was spacing out. "who're you staring at? is it someo- oh." said jaemin as he stared in the direction that eunsang was staring in.

eunsang noticed jaemin trying to get his attention and turned his body to face the older. "who's that?" asked eunsang and pointed to the person that his brother was talking to.

"ah, that's my brother, kang minhee, also known as the ravenclaw seeker and biggest nerd of the ravenclaw house. better watch out for him, eunsang-ah. training from kang daniel really makes him a beast," answered jaemin as he got up from the tablie. "i'm gonna go meet up with hyuck. he said he wanted to talk. see you later, eunsang!"

eunsang just sat there, watching the two ravenclaws talk. he turned to dongpyo, a fellow slytherin, who was staring at something. eunsang followed his gaze to see him staring at a certain hufflepuff named song hyeongjun. dongpyo then stared at where mark was and then at eunsang. "he's probably giving out info." said dongpyo.

"you know what we should do? we should go to seokhwa hyung so he could spill tactics on how to beat minhee," said eunsang.

"who's minhee?"

"ravenclaw's seeker."

the older nodded as they started to make their way to kang seokhwa. when they reached seokhwa, they sat down next to him and 'interrogated' the brother of minhee. seokhwa didn't care about what he said, so he just let the words spill out of his mouth. by the time he finished, it was time for dongpyo and eunsang to get ready for the match.


	3. II

in the stands of the quidditch pitch, the kangs (all except the ones who graduated and minhee) were sitting together, each one of them having blue 'war paint' to represent the ravenclaw house. one of the people sitting next to them, kim sihun, stared at them and asked, "why are y'all cheering for ravenclaw? especially you, jaemin and seokhwa,"

"because we're good siblings and want to support the youngest of our family!" responded hyewon and yeosang, throwing glares at sihun.

sihun muttered a small 'oh' and backed away from the siblings. in the changing rooms of the ravenclaw quidditch team, minhee was pacing back and forth in panic while junho was trying to get the younger to calm down. "minhee, you'll be fine. besides, you got advice from mark hyung," said junho, grabbing minhee by the shoulders and making him sit down beside the older.

"i know but-"

"no buts! you have to stop worrying so much, because it will probably turn into something bad later on."

minhee sighed as he and junho grabbed their brooms and made their way to where the rest of the team was standing, waiting for their time to come out. one of the 6th years, zhong chenle, came up to the two and patted their backs. "don't sweat it guys! if you made through the rest of the matches against the other houses, you should be fine! also, we have our aces, mark and minhee. we're going to win the inter-house quidditch cup for sure!" ensured the chinese.

two of the other players, honda hitomi and yabuki nako, giggled. "chenle, you're putting pressure on minhee! you know how he deals with pressure. i mean, look at him! he's as white as a sheet of paper!" exclaimed nako.

lee sungjun, who was watching, just sighed and shook his head. "i swear, how did y'all get into ravenclaw?" he muttered.

mark was just watching this play out and snickered. he then heard the distinct sound of the horn, signaling for them to get ready to go out. he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "buys, we're going out on field in a few minutes, get ready!" mark exclaimed.

they all started to get ready and get on their brooms. by the time they heard, 'welcome the quidditch teams!' the ravenclaw quidditch team was ready to play.

meanwhile, lee eunsang's siblings were sitting together, the opposite side of the kangs, and wearing green 'war paint'. "shouldn't we be cheering for mark hyung too?" asked felix while daehwi nodded along.

"well, oppa already has the kangs on his side so...." answered chaeyeon.

"wait- who are the kangs again?" asked chaeryeong, tilting her head to the side a little.

daehwi sighed and pointed to the kangs, who were now somewhat wrestling each other for an uno reverse card. "there. where hyewon noona is." he informed.

the lees just stared at them trying to fight each other. "how are they related to younghun hyung and daniel hyung again?" asked felix.

chaeyeon just shrugged and they turned back to face each other. "you know what? oppa will probably be mad at us for cheering eunsang on instead of him." said chaeyeon.

"that sounds true..." felix stated.

meanwhile, eunsang was lying down on the floor under the benches, screaming. dongpyo checked under the benches and saw eunsang lying face flat down and screaming. he sighed and went to get the captain, choi yena. once yena came, she saw eunsang and said, "eunsang, come out of there. you're gonna get dirty, and it's almost time for the match to start!" she said, and eunsang hesistantly came out of from under the bench and got ready for the match to start.

eunsang started to breathe slowl, trying to calm himself down. by the time it was time to go out onto the field, eunsang was calm. the slytherin and ravenclaw team confidently flew onto the field, ready to start the match.

when eunsang and minhee were chasing the golden snitch, they kept on bumping into each other. since it was a very intense battle for the snitch, there was almost nothing separating their bodies. the other players were too busy playing their roles that they didn't notice the two. minhee had caught the snitch and the two ended up crashing into each other and falling to the ground. the position eunsang and minhee were in was awkward. minhee had his hands beside eunsang's head and was hovering above him. realizing the awkward position the two were in, minhee immediately got off and bowed furiously while eunsang just sat up and tried to assure him that everything was fine. both of their faces were red like tomatoes. since the game was over, the ravenclaw team picked minhee up and cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was a little rushed because i was lazy.....


End file.
